


We Were Lovers In A Dangerous Time

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love sometimes pays a high price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Lovers In A Dangerous Time

She could feel him holding her against him tightly as he shimmered from place to place. She knew she was hurt badly and she could feel his fear for her -- and his rage.

"C-Cole..."

"Hang on, sweetheart," he whispered to her as he cradled her against him. "I'll get you to the hospital. Just hang on." Cole was more than a little scared for the woman he held in his arms. There was so much blood. 

"No. No hospital. They can't help me. The Manor... Leo and Paige..."

He hated to admit it, but she might be right. There was far too much damage for the doctors to help before the blood loss killed her. He changed directions, shimmering them to the Halliwell Manor.

"Leo!" He screamed. "Paige!"

Paige was the first one to arrive. "Cole what...? Oh my god! Phoebe?!" She looked at Cole. "What happened?"

Cole shook his head. "She was attacked," he said, laying her on the couch and not giving a damn if it was ruined. Phoebe was more important than some damn piece of antique furniture. "I don't know the entire story. By the time I got there, she was on the ground and a demon was..." He flinched, deciding he probably shouldn't tell Paige _exactly_ how he had found her sister. "I killed him, but she was already like this."

Paige kneeled down beside her sister, placing her hands over the wound in her throat. "Talk to me, Pheebs. Tell me what happened."

"They wanted Cole..." Phoebe said faintly. "I wouldn't tell them where he was... they got angry."

Cole moved to sit and rested her head in his lap. "You should have told them, love," he said as he stroked her bloody hair. "I could have stopped them better than you could."

"Dangerous times, love," Phoebe tried to shake her head and fresh blood leaked from the gash at her throat. "I wasn't about to give up my lover to the bounty hunters of the Source."

Cole placed a torn piece of cloth from his shirt against her throat gently. He was trying to will the blood to stop flowing. "I wasn't worth this, baby, not even close." He shook his head. "Phoebe, god. I should have been there."

"You can't be with me every hour of every day, love. This is the life we all lead. You and I choose to be lovers in a dangerous time and there is no guaranteed safety in this. If they hadn't gotten me tonight, it would have been another night."

Cole shook his head, wincing slightly at all of the blood she was losing. "You shouldn't talk, love. It's causing more blood loss."

Paige had her hands over the deep wound in Phoebe's chest and she was shaken. Her sister was torn up pretty badly and she wasn't sure if she could fix everything. She looked up at the ceiling. "Leo! Leo! Damn it, we need you!"

"It's okay, Paige," she heard Phoebe's voice come to her faintly. "There's nothing you guys can do... it's too late."

Paige stiffened and focused, concentrating to use more of her healing on her sister. "No, Phoebe. No, you cannot leave us." She looked up to the ceiling. "LEO!!"

"It's too late, Paige. I see Mom and Grams..."

Cole was horrified. "No, Phoebe. Phoebe, don't leave me, damn it."

She turned her eyes up to him and her face was peaceful. "I love you, baby."

Paige screamed out in shock and anguish when she felt her sister's breath leave her body. She buried her face in her hands, not caring that they were covered in Phoebe's blood. Her sister was gone... killed by the demons that they fought everyday.

Cole was shocked and just stared down at Phoebe's slack face. "Sweetheart... sweetheart, please open your eyes." He swallowed and tears filled his eyes. He pulled her up to his body and held her, rocking slowly.

That was how Piper and Leo found them both a few minutes later.


End file.
